


The White Palace

by angryschnauzer



Series: Plus Size Reader & Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Anal Play, Blow Job, F/M, Food Play, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, butt plug, buttplug, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Having to portray the role of lover when Steve goes undercover again as Tony’s illegitimate half brother, you find yourself having to return to an island that wasn’t a pleasant place to be the first time you were there. However with Bucky tagging along too as Steve’s ‘Bodyguard’, the three of you soon find some enjoyable ways to spend a weekend in the sunshine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my recent holiday in Malta, this is a sequel to The Red Tower. Note; as far as i know, no war lords live on Malta. The White Palace in question is a real place, its actually the Selmun Palace and is now a closed down hotel.  
> Also i’m going to make this into 2 parts as i’m a wordy cow!

The White Palace

"Are you sure Wanda can't do it?" you asked nervously to which Steve shook his head.

"I'm sorry but she's really sick, her face is bright red and the snot..." he shuddered a little too dramatically; "... honestly, she needs her rest but this mission has got to go ahead, there's no-one else..."

You tried to swallow the lump in your throat, you hadn't been on many missions with Steve, but the thought of returning to the island where you'd once been kidnapped and he and Bucky had to go undercover to get you back filled you with dread.

"What if they recognise me?"

"That's kind of the point; Their invite said i could bring a companion, you and Bucky would accompany me as my bodyguard and lover... the war lord was particularly inviting, he wants this deal to go down and offered it as a sweetener to spend the weekend at his summer palace"

With a sigh you nodded, the fact that Bucky would be there as well reassured you that there was no chance of anything bad happening to you again, and with your cover still intact the three of you could go on the mission with the knowledge that it had a good chance of being highly successful in taking down one of the biggest king pins of the criminal underground.

It had all started simply enough a number of months back, a easy raid and extract job, but you'd been captured whilst on a mission with Sam, and in order to get you back Steve had posed as Tony's 'illegitimate half brother' whom was also an arms dealer, with Bucky as his bodyguard-come-prize fighter, and in turn Bucky had 'won' you in a bare knuckle cage fighting tournament. The reconciliation that had followed showed you how much you meant to Bucky, and in turn how much Steve also meant to him. You'd spent a number of nights in Bucky's bed, sometimes with Steve joining you, but it was a more intimate friendship than a lover situation, the three of you needing comfort more than passion.

"So you're ok? You'll come?" Steve asked tentatively, both of you knowing you really had little choice in the matter, but Steve was also concerned that your history with the target.

"Yeah, lets do this"

-

Soon you'd packed a small weekend bag and met Bucky and Steve at the Quinjet, boarding quickly as the three of you prepared for your journey to southern Italy from where you'd adopt the guises of Criminal, Bodyguard, and Lover. Far too many hours later you were wearily walking across the warm tarmac of the private airport outside of Naples, heading towards the helicopter that would fly you onto the island of Malta where the warlord had his residence. You'd changed before you'd boarded the aircraft and were now more conscious that the outfit you were wearing left little to the imagination, the floaty fabric of the expensive designer summer dress clinging to your curves more than you would normally be prepared for whilst the thigh high splits on both sides showed more of your wide hips than you would have liked. You felt conscious of the fact you weren't the usual skinny shape that most men seemed to go for, and as if sensing your nerves Bucky subtly reached out and rested his hand on your knee as you settled into your seat aboard the helicopter;

"You look amazing"

Looking at him through your lashes you bit your lip, smiling coyly at his words;

"Thank you Bucky... i just feel a bit... exposed..."

On your other side Steve squeezed your other leg, pulling your attention his way;

"You look the part of modern gangsters moll, you really seal the deal, and your outfit..." he paused, his eyes darkening as his tongue darted out and licked his lips; "Its certainly having an affect on me..."

Your eyes went wide, Steve was normally shy and polite, in fact both he and Bucky were complete gentlemen, so the fact he was overtly suggesting you were turning him on sent an excited shiver down your spine. Smiling at Steve as you felt his fingers dance over the soft skin of your inner thigh you were surprised but another set of lips pressing against your ear;

"You're going to have to act the part Doll, Steve's meant to be your lover, your sugar Daddy, but know that seeing you like this does things to both of us..."

Before anyone could take things further the pilot of the helicopter appeared, conversing quietly with Steve before he prepared for take off. The flight although short compared to your earlier journey, still seemed to take an eternity so when you finally saw the lights of the island come into view on the horizon you were actually relieved to see the place where you'd once been held captive. As you flew over the infamous Red Tower the pilot continued onto the next peninsular of the island, the pale sandstone that the White Palace was made from almost glowing in the floodlight night.

The palm trees that surrounded the property were buffeted by the rota blades as you landed, Steve hopping out first to meet the War Lord that had come down to greet your arrival whilst Bucky hooked the three small weekend bags over one arm and held his other out for you, helping you down as your dress blew erratically in the wind and you struggled to keep your modesty.

"Welcome... welcome!" the portly man greeted you with a wide smile that reminded you of a lizard as he shook Steve's hand; "I presume you had a good journey?"

Steve nodded;

"Yes, your pilot was very professional; handling the turbulence Palermo just as an ex Italian Air force Pilot would..."

The War Lord's eyebrow shot up;

"You are very observant Mr Stark..."

Steve let a dark smirk spread over his face;

"Well, i like to watch... and i have a number of varied interests so i take notice of the small details..."

The War Lords gaze turned to you and Bucky at that point, the older man frowning at Bucky;

"Oh, i see you brought an associate as well as your lover, that may be a problem; we only prepared one room for you..."

Steve continued to smirk;

"No, it won't be a problem, one room is enough..." he let what he was implying hang in the air; "Like i said, i like to watch... and have varied interests..."

For a moment a look of confusion crossed the War Lords face before realisation set in at what Steve was implying, and if he had any issue with it then he did a good job of hiding it, instead he laughed jovially and clasped a hand on Steve's shoulder;

"Good good! I see... well you'll enjoy the entertainment we have after dinner then! Come, lets get the evenings festivities started so we can fully relax before our day of business tomorrow!"

-

Dinner was a rich spread of Mediterranean dishes, influenced by the locations close proximity to Northern Africa. You ate sparingly, not wanting to overfill yourself so soon after such a long journey. When the meal was over the three of you were ushered to a luxurious lounge seating area, small two seater couches scattered around the room with what looked like a raised platform in the centre approximately ten feet round. Your host waved his hand and instantly the room was filled with a host of 'staff'; waiters and bartenders, someone stepping into what you realised was a small DJ booth. Finally appearing out of the shadows came a number of women, all dressed the same, what could only be described as barely there bikini's with gauzy silk draped from side to side. Their chests were heavily decorated with jewels, long braids hung down their backs that swayed in time to the music.

As flutes of champagne were handed to the three of you, you were ushered to sit down, Bucky sitting first before Steve sat next to him, pulling you onto his lap. As the music went up and the lights went down it became obvious that this was going to be a private erotic dance, two of the girls already having shed their bikini tops, others simply writhing against each other. As their movements got more intimate you realised the sensual ambience to the room wasn't just having an effect on you; Steve was shifting beneath you and you could feel the hard nudge of the bulge in his pants pressing against the back of your thigh. Glancing at Bucky he'd awkwardly crossed his legs, the darkness hiding most of his arousal but from your close proximity you could see that he too was straining against the zipper of his pants. Looking around the room it was clear that the dancers were not just there for visual entertainment but for hands on too. Two were on their knees servicing the War Lord as he held his hands on the tops of their head, his associate having another girl bounce on his lap.

Your surveillance of the room was interrupted as Steve raised his glass and tipped it to your host, your gaze crossing the room as he returned the gesture. One of the dancers was approaching the three of you, her voice low and sultry as she spoke in heavily accented english;

"Sirs... can i be of any assistance?"

You could have sworn Bucky let out a little squeak, his eyes going wide as they darted to you and Steve next to him. Thankfully Steve took charge, slipping into his role perfectly;

"No, thank you... I have everything i need right here..." to emphasise his point he ran his hand over your torso and slipped his fingers between the fabric and the heated skin of your breast. Nodding her understanding she left you alone, returning to the stage to join the others that were now practically naked, their dancing now no more than foreplay.

"I want you to suck Bucky..."  Steve's words surprised both you and Bucky, but as he continued you understood it was all part of the act, and it wasn't anything more than you would already do back home; "I think its the only way we can keep this between the three of us..." he glanced at Bucky then you; "If you're ok with that?"

Bucky nodded, he knew the deal and that it was all part of the act. He wasn't shy about doing things in public places and as you glanced around the room it was clear that pretty much no-one was paying any attention to the activities that were taking place on the seating areas, the dancers now having been provided with toys that they were happily fucking each other with.

Leaning forwards on Steve's lap you moved your position until your legs were sideways between his and Buckys, your fingers working quickly on his fly before you reached in and pulled his hot hardness out. Leaning forwards you took him into your mouth, moaning at the salty taste as you worked your tongue over the smooth crown. Using your hands to cover what you couldn't fit into your mouth you worked quickly, knowing what Bucky liked as this was already part of your relationship, albeit in slightly different circumstances.

When you felt Steve's hands softly running over your skin you sighed at the comfort of it,  glancing to your side and seeing one of his hands clasping one of Bucky's their fingers intertwined. Tilting your head so it was resting on Bucky's thighs you looked up as Steve leant over and pressed his lips to Bucky's ear, his teeth gently nipping at the brunette’s earlobe. You felt Bucky swell in your mouth, the thick vein pulsing against your tongue and he would soon reach his climax. Working your lips over his thick erection you swirled your tongue over his fraenulum and that was the final trigger, seconds later your mouth was flooded with his hot come which you swallowed down eagerly as his free hand tangled in your hair to hold you in place, finally releasing you when he was spent.

Delicately tucking him back into his pants you sat up as he fixed his zipper, Steve pulling you back to him before his lips met yours for a searing kiss.

"That was so fucking hot..." he muttered against your lips; "Lets go back to our room..." he stood and pulled you to your feet before holding his hand out for Bucky, the three of you leaving your hosts to their own devices.

-

The door to your shared room closed with a quiet click but you barely took any notice, Steve was already pressing kisses along your neck and shoulders, his fingers working deftly on the fastenings of your dress. Soon the thin fabric was fluttering to the floor to pool around your feet, two sets of hands working on removing what little underwear you wore from your body as that soon joined your dress. A second pair of lips pressed kisses to the back of your neck, the warmth of naked skin touching your back making you realise that Bucky had already removed at least some of his clothing. Keeping your attention on Steve you pulled his tie off before making quick work of his shirt, your fingers working on his pants as he toed his expensive Italian loafers off.

Bucky’s lips pressed against your ear;

"Let’s show Stevie how good your tongue is Doll..."

You found yourself being pulled to your knees, sinking to the floor with Bucky pressed tightly behind you and that was when you realised he was as naked as you were. Parting your legs you felt his thick thighs cage your own in, and the delicious rub of his hard cock sliding between your legs and resting against your soaked folds. In turn you rocked your ass back against him, getting delicious friction as he rubbed against you whilst you steadied your hands against Steve's equally powerful thighs. Poking your tongue out you leant forwards and lapped at the swollen tip of his cock, tasting the clear precome that was pooling at the tip and threatening to drip to the floor. You felt Bucky rest his cybernetic hand against your hip, steadying your lower half so he could rock back and forth, covering his shaft in your slick juices whilst his flesh hand pressed against the back of your head;

"Come on Doll, take him deeper, you know he likes it rough"

Letting Bucky move you, you felt your throat stretching around Steve's thick girth, your eyes watering as you looked up at him and he let out a low groan at the sight before him;

"Fuck... you two look fucking amazing..." he rubbed his thumb over your cheek and you found yourself tilting your head towards his touch as he cradled your cheek in his large palm; "And you Doll, you take my dick so well... but i think someone else wants a taste too... don't'cha Buck?"

Your eyes went wide and you pulled back, feeling Bucky shift slightly so that he could rest his chin on your shoulder;

"C'mon Doll, we can share..."

Steve moved his hips a little so that you and Bucky could lick and suck along each side of his cock, your tongues working together as you kissed whilst giving Steve pleasure. You let out a groan when you felt Bucky's metal fingers slide down your front, rubbing at your clit as you involuntarily closed your eyes and let your head fall back, a sordid moan escaping your lips.

As Bucky skilfully rubbed his metal fingers against your clit you both took turns to suck Steve deep, his grunts above you telling you he was enjoying the view as much as the feeling of what you were doing, but also that he wasn't anywhere close to coming just yet. Soon you and Bucky were taking turns to deep throat Steve, each taking him as far as you could before pulling back and letting the other take their turn. It was as you were taking Steve deep did you hear Bucky chuckle quietly;

"Doll, you look so good with your mouth filled with Steve's dick..." he ran his flesh fingers down between your butt cheeks to your dripping hole, sliding two fingers into you; "I can feel you trembling around my fingers, you wanna be filled don't'cha?"

You moaned around Steve's cock at Bucky's suggestion, looking up at Steve as he grinned at the pair of you on your knees before him;

"Get your dick in her Buck... i want to feel her moans around my dick as you stretch her tight little pussy..."

Bucky shifted behind you, angling his hips just right so that he could slide his cock between your folds again. You found yourself leaning forwards, pushing your ass out as you presented yourself for him, only to be rewarded with the delicious feeling of his thick cockhead resting against your entrance before he pushed forwards, filling you slowly.

Your eyes closed in sheer bliss as the most pure feelings of pleasure surged through you, your head falling back and you momentarily abandoned Steve's cock;

"Oh fuck... Bucky you feel so good..."

He responded by pressing open mouthed kisses to the sensitive pressure points on your neck, his hands moving up to cup your heavy breasts in his palms as he rolled your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. For a while you were lost in the moment, Bucky surrounding you as he worked your body like a instrument, and it was only when you felt a calloused hand caress your cheek did you open your eyes again to see Steve standing before you;

"You look so angelic like that Babe..."

Looking up at him you smiled, watching as he fisted his angry red dick, pumping his fist in time to Bucky's own thrusts into you from behind. You reached for Steve, your hands reaching around and grabbing his ass, pulling him forwards as you opened your mouth and took him deep. Relaxing your throat your fingers dug into the warm globes of his ass, pulling him towards you in time with Bucky's thrusts from behind, until Steve was fucking your mouth at the same pace. You were being filled so beautifully from both ends that the pleasure was soon building within you, your orgasm growing in the pit of your belly.

Bucky and Steve started to grunt at almost the exact same moment, and you knew that your impending orgasm would hit close together, but it was the trembling of Steve's thigh that sent you over the edge, your muffled screams triggering Steve's orgasm has be spilled down your throat, Bucky reaching his peak as your body gripped him tight and trembled around him as he spilled his come deep within you.

Steve was the first to pull away, if you could call it that as it was more of a legless stumble backwards until he collapsed on the bed, falling flat on his back as you and Bucky finally fell into a tangle of limbs on the plush carpet of your room. You were completely zoned out, the surges of endorphins filling your mind making you barely aware of Bucky pulling carefully out of you and standing, scooping you into his arms as he carried you to the bed and set you down on the luxurious Egyptian cotton bedding beside Steve;

"You lay there Doll, i'll get you a cloth..."

Reaching out for his hand you smiled at him, your eyes hooded from pleasure and tiredness;

"No Buck, get in and snuggle... i wanna feel your come covering my pussy as i go to sleep..."

He grinned at you, climbing in beside you and sandwiching you between him and Steve's hot body;

"You're a dirty Dame, aren't cha?" he muttered, his lips curling into a smile as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

You could only giggle sleepily in response, Steve was already quietly snoring on your other side and you could feel your eyelids growing too heavy to keep open;

"Sometimes i just like it this way..."

"I'm not complaining Doll, it makes me love ya even more"

Turning your head your lips met Bucky's as he kissed you goodnight over your shoulder before you settled in for the night, exhausted after such an eventful day and night.

-

You woke the next morning to a cool breeze touching your skin, yet warmth surrounding you as you recalled that you were sandwiched between two supersoldiers. As you turned to look at the two men either side of you they were both stirring, your faint movements waking them where their heightened senses picked up the most minute of sensations.

"Mornin' Doll..." Bucky muttered, his voice deep and gravelly from sleep.

You felt Steve reach across you and gently cup your naked breast;

"Mmmm now this is a sight i could get used to waking up to..."

Turning to kiss each man in turn you grimaced when you were greeted by twin sets of morning breath;

"Eww... you both need to brush your teeth!" you quietly remarked with a smile

"How about we just move things straight to that giant shower in the bathroom anyway" Bucky suggested, a sly smirk on his lips that told you there would be more than just cleaning involved.

An hour later you were squeaky clean and your skin was looking radiant, but that probably had more to do with the four orgasms you'd been given whilst in the shower than the soft water or complimentary soaps you'd used. As you pulled on a cool cotton summer dress you admired the two boys; Steve going for a grey summer suit whereas Bucky had opted for a cream ensemble, the rich pale fabric complimenting his newly cropped hair that he'd opted for just a few days before you'd departed for this mission.

Taking Steve's arm you let him lead you out to the terrace where your host had gathered for al alfresco breakfast, greeting the three of you with a snake-like smile as Steve held the chair out for you. Sitting quietly you found yourself on Steve's left whilst Bucky was on his right, the blonde's hand regularly resting on your knee during the meal.

You found yourself jabbing with your fork at the fruit you'd opted for, the selection not that appealing. When your host spoke up having noticed your lack of appetite his voice sent chills down your spine that thankfully you managed to conceal as you replied;

"You do not like our selection young lady?"

"Thank you, its lovely... i just haven't regained my appetite after such a long journey yesterday..."

"I see, i see..." his expression softened; "Is there anything that you would like that you do not see?"

Clearing your throat you acted the part of meek and mild girlfriend, knowing you needed to speak up but also remain respectful;

"I must admit sir i have heard that the Strawberries here on the island are delicious... i saw the plastic tunnels that contain them when we flew in last night..."

"Ah yes, a very good choice... a farmer has a stand just down the road from here, i shall send someone out to fetch some for you... anything for Mr Stark's beautiful lady...."

It was then Steve spoke up;

"Why don’t you and James take a stroll down the road after breakfast? It could give me time to discuss some business with our host darling?" he spoke with a smile on his lips as he stroked your thigh, to which both you and Bucky nodded in agreement, knowing that you would still be in contact with Steve through the hidden communication devices that nestled in your ears.

A short while later you found yourself walking hand in hand with Bucky along the warm tarmac of the road that led to the farmers stand, knowing full well that fifty feet back you were being shadowed by one of the War Lords lackeys. When you reached the stand that was on the back of an old British truck you smiled at the wizened old man that sat in the shade of the awning greeting him with a friendly hello. It was only when Bucky started to speak to him in fluent Maltese that you had to hide your surprise. You had always known that Bucky had studied a number of languages both as his time under Hydra's control and afterwards when he had escaped and was left to his own devices. He chatted politely to the old man whose demeanour had opened up when he had discovered that his latest customers could speak his language, and soon Bucky was handing over a couple of the dark red-orange Euro notes before the old man passed him an entire tray of Strawberries.

"Bucky! How many do we need?" you said with a smile on your lips and a soft laugh in your voice

"He needed the business Doll... plus it'll sweeten our Host a little if we return with enough for everyone"

As you thanked the farmer and walked away, Bucky balanced the large fruit box on his metal arm, plucking a juicy strawberry from the punnet on the edge before offering it to you which you gratefully accepted. As you bit into it the juice ran down your chin and you sighed in pleasure as the sweetness hit your tongue;

"Oh my god" you muttered with your mouth full; "These are amazing..."

When he didn't respond you looked over at him, the dark look in his eyes sending an excited shiver through you. The pair of you continued on your way, a plethora of ideas running through your mind as you hoped Bucky was thinking the same.

-

Having dropped the majority of the fruit off at the large kitchen of the villa, Bucky plucked a single punnet from the tray before taking your hand, leading you back to the large veranda where Steve was talking 'business' with your host. Speaking in hushed tones they quickly checked in with each other before Steve turned to you;

"James said you're feeling a little tired my Darling? Why don't you take a nap before lunch?" he winked at you and you knew at that point that Bucky had no doubt told Steve he wanted to do something other than nap with you in the privacy of your room.

"That is an excellent idea Mr Stark!" your host agreed; "Conserve your energy young lady before taking a swim after lunch!"

"Oh!" you realised you hadn’t packed any swimwear; "I... didn't bring my bikini..."

"Not a problem, i will send one of my girls to your room, we keep spares here in the pool house"

Accepting his offer you felt Bucky starting to steer you away from the meeting, eager to get you into private, Steve giving you a friendly pat on the ass as you left him to his 'business'.

-

The second you were in the privacy of your shared room Bucky had set the fruit on the side table and had you pushed up against the door, his lips on yours as he kissed your fiercely. His tongue sought entrance to your mouth which your eagerly granted, moaning at the taste of him as his hands pulled your light dress over your head and tossed it aside, your underwear soon following until you were completely naked whilst he was still fully dressed;

"Bucky..." you muttered against his lips as you attempted to tug his light sweater over his head; "Wanna feel you... too many clothes..."

Reaching behind him he yanked his sweater off before his hands made quick work of his pants, kicking off his shoes with them so he was standing naked and proud in front of you. Pulling you back into his arms he pressed open mouthed kisses to your jaw and neck;

"I wanna taste those strawberries off of your skin, off of your cunt...i want to taste you and the fruit at the same time..."

Moaning at his suggestion you happily agreed, letting him pull you to the small enclosed terrace that sat outside your room, hidden from view by the spectacular blossoms of a cerise bougainvillea vine. Resting back on one of the luxury teak sun loungers you reached out for Bucky, entwining your fingers with his flesh hand as he set the fruit down beside you. Lifting the first strawberry to your lips he let you take a bite before his lips were immediately on yours, the soft sweet pulp swirling around your tongues before he pulled back and chewed thoughtfully;

"I've never tasted a sweeter fruit than one from your lips"

Plucking another strawberry from the punnet you bit the stalk off and spat it aside, testing the firmness of the fruit and pleased to find it almost over-ripe. Pushing Bucky until he was laying beside you, you squashed the fruit against his chest, the juice running over his hard pectorals. Leaning forwards you caught the trails of pink nectar with your tongue, lapping at Bucky's skin as he groaned, his fingers gently stroking your heated skin until you'd cleaned him of every trace of the fruit.

"My turn again..." his voice was low and dripping with desire as he gently moved you until you were laying on your back. Lifting another piece of fruit he disguarded the stalk before pushing the flat of his hand between your thighs, mashing the cool fruit over your already sick folds. Moving so his face was mere inches from your core Bucky pressed kisses up your inner thighs until his long tongue darted out and licked a lick stripe through your folds. Winding your fingers through Bucky's shorter hair you let out a string of obscenities as his skilled tongue drove you insane, the wetness from your arousal, the strawberry, and his tongue making lewd noises that filled the small patio.

This time however he didn't relent, he continued with his ministrations to drive you headfirst into a heady spin of pleasure. As his lips closed over your clit and he suckled gently on it he slid first one then a second finger inside you, softly teasing your inner core until you were bearing down on his hand, your fingers in his hair pulling his face tighter against your folds, and like a levy that finally breaks under the pressure of a flood, you came with a scream, riding out your orgasm as he worked your body like a finely tuned instrument.

As you lay back, your eyes closed and a smile on your face as Bucky wrapped his arms around your torso and nuzzled his stubbly chin against your stomach you both heard someone clear their throat;

"Ahem..."

Your eyes shot open, searching for the source of the noise whilst the two of you clung to each other in an attempt to hide your modesty, your gaze falling on a familiar looking face that you had assumed you'd never see again;

"Madame..." you nervously uttered, recognising the older woman that had once been your handler those long months ago when you had originally been kidnapped and this whole sordid set up had entered all of your lives.

"My pet... I see you have settled into your new life well" she said with a smirk; "I was asked to bring you this..."

She set a small gift bag down onto the small table beside the half eaten strawberries and you recognised the logo as one of a luxury lingerie brand;

"Thank you"

She turned to go before looking back at the pair of you;

"Your lover... he doesn't mind this?" she waved her finger at the two of you, her knowledge of you as a guest was that the man you were currently laying with was not meant to be your lover. You nodded, your through tight with nerves before Bucky spoke up;

"Oh yes, he knows... in fact he's watching..." Bucky nodded to his phone that sat on the small docking station; "We were facetiming him as we were busy, even if he has a meeting he would still want to see..."

The woman smiled, realisation spreading over her face as she let out a little laugh;

"Things will never cease to surprise me, all this modern technology..."

-

After your unexpected blast from the past you and Bucky retreated to the privacy of your room, showering and cleaning the remains of the Strawberries from your bodies. As you stepped out of the bathroom it was just as Steve was returning to the room, Bucky greeting him as they spoke about the 'deal' that Steve had been working on with the War Lord. You all knew you had to be careful, not sure if the room was bugged so you had to keep up pretences as if Steve really was a black market arms dealer.

As you dried your hair on one of the big soft towels you saw Steve pick up the small bag that your earlier visitor had dropped off;

"What's this?"

"I think its the swimwear they provided for me..." you returned your attention to your hair, sitting at the small vanity.

"Oh god, i sure hope so..."

Steve’s voice was low and dripping with lust, his tone making you look up and you saw him holding up what could only be described as the tiniest white bikini in the world;

"What the hell is _that_?!" you squeaked; "I can't wear that! Its tiny!"

As you shot to your feet Steve walked over to you, and you couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants as he held up the tiny scraps of fabric, a smirk on his face;

"You wouldn't want to insult our lovely host by refusing his gift, now would you darling?"

"But..."

He held the offending garment in one hand as he stood before you, tilting your chin up to look into his eyes and you could see they held genuine kindness as he spoke;

"You will look amazing... and i can assure you that the girls already out by the pool are wearing much smaller bikini's that this...if at all..."

"Oh..."

-

"Come on Babe... you look amazing..." Steve gripped your hand and gave it a little tug, pulling you close so he could whisper in your ear; "You really do look stunning... you can do this..."

Nodding you let out a deep breath;

"Okay... let’s go..."

Steve smiled at you before his attention was drawn behind you, and as you followed his gaze you inhaled sharply at what you both saw.

"What?" Bucky asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, tossing his morning clothes before he adjusted the drawstring on his swim shorts.

The shorts were tiny and emphasised Bucky’s amazing physique, his tiny waist, his pert ass, and mostly the sizeable package he was sporting in front.

“I’m gonna need to get in the pool...” you muttered, already feeling your arousal soak into your bikini.

Moments later Steve had finished changing too, wearing an equally small pair of dark blue swim shorts.

“Sweet Jesus...”

Smirking he grabbed a bundle of towels and made for the door;

“C’mon you two, let’s find the Jacuzzi...”

To Be Continued

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The White Palace Part 2

Taking Steve's hand you were a bundle of nerves as you walked towards the pool at the War Lords villa, but as per what he'd said, the other girls around the pool were indeed wearing considerably less than your own tiny bikini. Settling onto a sun lounger you accepted a cocktail from the ever present waiting staff and sipped on it as you watched both of your boys dive gracefully into the pool. Their strong bodies were soon propelling them through the water, each matching the other for speed and ability before they reached the edge nearest to you, pushing themselves out of the water before swaggering towards you.

If you had thought they looked good in their swimwear whilst it was dry, they both looked positively sinful when fresh out of the pool. With rivulets of water running down their hard bodies as they approached, you couldn't help but to lick your lips. You wanted to do nothing more than trace each droplet with your tongue, eager to taste the chlorine from their skin. The thin fabric of Steve's dark shorts meant they clung to his body, the outline of his thick cock just as delicious as the way Bucky's white shorts had now a translucent appearance to them, the thatch of dark curls at the base of his cock now visible through the wet fabric.

As they got closer your eyes darted from one to another, each glance better and better before they stood in front of you, Steve finally the first to speak;

"I think it’s time you got in the water with us Doll..."

Bucky held his hand out for you to take, helping you to your feet before you nervously tugged on your small swimsuit, attempting to keep it in place over your stomach, conscious that even if everyone’s eyes were on the other girls, you still felt nervous that you didn’t fit to society’s standards of what a bikini wearer should look like. Standing at the side of the pool, you laughed as Bucky dived straight in, splashing you before he resurfaced, pushing his hands through his hair as he bobbed around in the water;

"C'mon babe, just dive in..."

You hesitated;

"Is it warm?"

As Bucky nodded you saw his gaze move to something behind you, and as you turned you saw Steve running towards you with a wicked grin on your face. With a squeal you were swept into his arms before he plunged the two of you into the pool, the splash soaking most of the patio area as you both hit the water.

Moments later you resurfaced, giving him a swat on the shoulder;

"You ass!"

Treading water he wrapped his arms around you, grinning as your bodies met and he saw your eyes go wide as you felt he was now growing hard within his swim shorts. Before he could respond your hosts voice called out to him;

"Mr Stark"

Looking around he greeted the unpleasant man that was your host;

"Sir...?"

"I have some business to attend to in the Grand Harbour..."

Steve went too offer his assistance; "Do you need..." but the elder man held up his hand and smiled;

"Thank you, but no... that will not be necessary..." he looked around; "The kitchen staff will still be available to you, but the rest of the girls are taking a trip to 'beautify' themselves..." he paused and nodded towards you; "Your lady it welcome to join them?"

Steve pulled you tighter, his hands resting reassuringly on your hips;

"I think she's beautiful enough already..."

"Very true Mr Stark... enjoy the peace and quiet then" and with a nod he was leaving, the majority of his ‘staff’ following. Just a lone waiter was left tidying the bar on the veranda.

When the last person had disappeared from view you felt Bucky swim up behind you, his contrasting hands joining Steve’s on your hips, his stomach brushing against your back as he trod water behind you;

“Why don’t we find the hot tub?”

Minutes later you were sinking into the hot bubbly water having found the hot tub. It was contained under an ornate wooden gazebo, more bougainvillea vines climbing over the structure and again providing a perfect hiding spot from prying eyes. Settling into a spot on the seat between the two boys you rested your head back against their arms that were spread out on the side, surrounded by hard muscle as the water swirled around you.

Resting your head back your eyes automatically drifted shut, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth as you felt curious fingers dancing over your heated skin beneath the surface of the water. Pushing your own hands down either side of you, your fingers found their targets and soon you had a hard cock in the palm of each hand, the boys already having tugged their shorts down in anticipation.

The dynamic of the situation rapidly changed, no longer just sitting back and letting the bubbles massage your body, instead your bikini was gently pulled from your body and you let your chest rise as your back arched, your breasts now peeking over the surface of the water. Bucky and Steve each took a nipple between their lips, suckling softly on the hardened buds as their hands found their way between your thighs. The stimulation was incredible, there was never a moment where your clit wasn’t being attended to nor your g-spot tenderly stroked until you were coming hard with a strangled cry, Bucky catching your lips with his to silence your moans of pleasure.

At the height of your orgasm you’d all but forgotten about your ministrations on their bodies, but as the two boys stood they both proudly tucked their still hard cocks into their wet shorts, the sight beyond sinful. Steve got out first, grabbing you a towel to save you from having to put your bikini on, Bucky following close behind as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed kisses to your neck as the three of you hurriedly made your way back to your room.

The second the door shut Bucky had kicked his shorts off and had pulled you onto the bed on top of him, your naked bodies sliding together as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down for a heated kiss as his hands roamed your body. You could feel his shaft hard, snugly nestled between your folds, the tip rubbing deliciously against your clit as your slick juices covered him. The bed dipped behind you and you broke the kiss, turning to see Steve kneeling behind you. He bent over the pair of you, his lips meeting both yours and Bucky’s, and at that moment you shared a three way kiss, tongues darting out and tasting the other two before he pulled back, his voice low;

“Just lift a little Doll, let me slide in alongside Bucky...”

Steve straddled Bucky’s thighs and you felt the warm brush of his abdomen against your ass, doing as he asked you pushed your rear up a little and that’s when you felt him slide is cock next to Bucky’s before his hand was on your back pushing you back down again. Steve started to move, gently pushing against your prone ass, the movement working to slide you back and forth over the two hard cocks that were trapped between your belly and Bucky’s.

It didn’t take long for Steve to find just the right momentum, basically doing all the work and controlling the three of you, and it was Bucky that found his release first, his come pulsing out over your stomachs. Moments later your orgasm hit fractionally before Steve’s did, your flood of juices soaking the two men beneath you as Steve added his own hot seed to the mix. When he was finally done he fell forwards, just about catching himself on his arms but still pressing you against Bucky and trapping you between the two of them.

-

Most of the afternoon was spent in your room, sandwiched one way or another between Bucky and Steve, when one tapped out the other would step up to the plate never giving you respite until you begged for a rest.

The heat of the Mediterranean sun filled the room, and as you lay naked on the bed you could feel your eyes growing weary. The last thing you remembered seeing before you finally succumbed to sleep was the two men in a caring embrace, the look of happiness on their faces enough to warm your soul.

-

You woke up to a set of lips pressing kisses to your hip, the brush of a soft beard telling you it was Steve. As your eyes fluttered open you turned onto your back and saw him smiling at you from the edge of the bed.

“Hey there sleepy head”

Pushing yourself up to sit you glanced around the room;

“Where’s Bucky? How long have I been asleep?”

Steve danced his fingers over your hip, tracing patterns up your side that left a trail of Goosebumps in their wake;

“Bucky’s having a swim...” he paused and you could hear the steady stroke of Bucky’s strong arms through the water of the pool just outside your room; “... and about three hours”

At that moment your stomach grumbled, reminding you that apart from a small breakfast and a few strawberries that although delicious when eaten off of Bucky’s body, had done little to fill you up. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed you glanced down at your stomach and saw how the evidence of your earlier lovemaking with both of the men was now a dried mess on your skin;

“I’m going to grab a shower...” standing up and making your way on unsteady legs to the bathroom you paused halfway, smiling when you saw Steve slipping out of his bathrobe and following you.

Once under the powerful jets of water Steve was soon soaping your body up, his hands working over your soft curves until he had your back pressed to his chest, his hands cupping your heavy breasts as he pressed kisses to your neck.

“Mmm Steve?”

“Hm-mm?”

“I’m meant to be getting cleaner... not messy again...”

His hand dipped between your thighs and he delicately stroked his fingers through your folds, the evidence of your arousal easy to differentiate from the warm water of the shower. Settling your head back against Steve’s wide shoulder you let your eyes flutter shut, lost in your own world of sexual desire as he expertly worked his fingers to get you to orgasm. When you came you clung to his arms, your back arching naturally as you pressed back against his hard shaft, eliciting a sinful groan from his lips.

Turning you dropped to your knees, wrapping the palm of your hand around his hot shaft before taking the angry red crown into your mouth. You could taste his arousal, thick and salty on your tongue as you worked your lips over his hot flesh. Glancing up at him you met his gaze and felt him twitch in your mouth as you did.

“Fuck... you look so fucking innocent when you look at me like that...” he muttered, his thumb softly stroking your cheek before he rested his head back against the tiled wall of the shower.

Cupping his balls you gently massaged them, your other hand wrapped around the base of his shaft as your lips were bobbing back and forth. His groans started to fill the room and you knew he was close.

“Can I come on your tits?”

You nodded as you pulled off of him, pumping his thick shaft with your fist until with a guttural cry he threw his head back and the first rope of hot come fell across your chest. Working your fist in a firm yet gentle motion you worked until he was spent, your skin covered in his hot sticky seed. Looking up you saw the goofy smile on his blissful expression before his gaze moved. Following his line of sight you saw Bucky standing at the bathroom doorway, a smirk on his face as he stood there in nothing but a towel, the soft fabric doing little to hide his own arousal;

“Getting started without me?”

He spoke quietly as he sauntered across the room, the towel dropping to the floor as he stepped into the enormous shower and took you into his arms. He kissed you deeply, his tongue dancing with your own before he started to press kisses down your chest, Steve’s come covering his lips as he took one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked before releasing it with an audible pop. With his lips still covered in Steve’s come he stood tall and wrapped his metal arm around his companion’s hip, pulling the three of you into an embrace before kissing Steve full on the lips, his tongue pushing eagerly into the blonde’s mouth. You knew that Steve would have been able to taste himself on Bucky’s lips and it made another flood of arousal soak your thighs as you watched them.

You felt Steve’s hand slide down between yours and Bucky’s bodies and stepped back so you could watch as he took Bucky’s thick dick in his fist and started to roughly pump him. Steve pulled you into a kiss before whispering in your ear;

“Get down on your knees... let Bucky paint your skin like I did...”

Dropping to your knees you knelt in front of Bucky as Steve worked quickly and efficiently. The brunette was soon groaning, his flesh hand gripping onto your shoulder for stability as his metal hand gripped onto Steve’s tight ass. Moving closer you stuck your tongue out when Steve gave you the nod, knowing that Bucky would be coming imminently as the room was filled with nothing but the wet sounds of Steve’s fist and of Bucky’s heavy breathing. With a low groan Bucky came, his come flooding over your tongue and dripping down onto your chest, thick ropes covering your cheeks and chin before he was finished.

Letting out a quiet laugh Bucky helped you to your feet before he and Steve washed you clean of their come, spending longer than what was really necessary on your chest but you didn’t mind, they were both incredibly skilled with their hands and it felt wonderful. When Steve finally shut the water off Bucky was there immediately wrapping one of the soft white towels around you, towelling himself off as Steve did the same. As you worked a towel against your hair he stepped up to you, pressing a kiss to your cheek;

“Why don’t you lie on the bed, me and Steve will give you a massage before dinner...”

Never one to say no to having either of their hands on your body, you finished drying off before making your way to the large bed and laying on your front. Moments later you felt the bed dip at each side, knowing the boys had now joined you. The click of a bottle cap was soon followed by the feeling of cool lotion being poured onto your back and legs, three warm (and one cold) hand soon working it into your skin.

It felt amazing; they worked as a well oiled team as they massaged you in tandem. Working the kinks and knots out of your shoulders they smoothed over your back before switching to your legs, their fingers working into your thick thighs. Soon those fingers were dipping deeper between your legs, fingertips brushing against your folds as you not so unconsciously parted your legs a little further. When hands found their way to your ass you groaned into the soft bedcover below, the feeling of inquisitive fingers parting your cheeks and rubbing so deliciously at your most hidden of places making you get louder.

Then... they stopped. For a moment you wondered what was going on, and when no response or explanation came you pushed yourself up and looked over your shoulder. Bucky smiled at you as he reached for a box that you hadn’t seen he’d placed on the bed;

“We’ve got something for you Doll...”

Turning over you sat on the covers as you opened the small box, gasping when you saw the small metal plug that was nestled inside;

“A... a buttplug?”

Steve spread his hand over your thigh reassuringly;

“Only if you want to...”

You looked down at the beautiful piece of craftsmanship in the box, working through all the thoughts in your mind before you finally spoke up;

“Its... it’s something I had thought about... but...”

“But?” they both said simultaneously

“But... will this mean you two want to... you know...”

Bucky chuckled bashfully as Steve actually blushed, and it was Bucky that took your hand;

“We thought it would be something fun for you. If you don’t want to do it, or if you don’t want to have anal with either of us then that’s absolutely fine...” he paused as he looked at Steve before continuing; “But we’ve both obviously given...”

“...and received” Steve cut in

“Ahem... as I was saying...” Bucky playfully scowled at Steve before looking at you kindly; “If it’s not something you want to do we’re completely fine with it, but we also know the heady pleasure that comes from that kind of stimulation too...”

You looked at the plug again, chewing on your lip before you brought your words to the front of your mind;

“I would like to try it... but I want to be clear it won’t lead to having you both at the same time inside me...”

“Absolutely understandable” Steve assured you as Bucky nodded

“Because you’re both big guys...” you nodded down at where they were still bare, their cocks resting heavy against their thighs and impressive even when soft; “...and there’s only so much room inside me – inside any woman – before it could start to hurt and cause injury...”

Bucky took the box out of your hands, setting it onto the bed before holding your hands in his;

“We promise you, we only want to make you happy. We would never expect you to do anything that could harm you, either physically or emotionally”

“You mean the world to both of us” Steve added

Swallowing nervously you nodded before leaning forwards and pressing a chaste kiss to each of their cheeks before turning and lying down again. Looking over your shoulder you grinned at them;

“Okay then boys; let’s get this beauty inside me...”

Their smiles turned dark as you settled back down again, and that was when you felt their fingers working against your cheeks again. One strong pair of hands held your cheeks apart as a trickle of a more viscous liquid dripped directly onto your back entrance, closely followed by a warm finger and thumb that massage your seam of muscle. The brush of metal fingers against your clit had you groaning as you relaxed into their touch, opening up to let the finger into your tight channel up to the knuckle.

“Shhh Doll, relax... we’re gonna make you feel so good...” Bucky’s voice was soft and reassuring as he pressed a gentle kiss to your shoulder, and you could feel your body relaxing. All the while Steve continued to carefully caress your butt cheeks whilst pressing kisses to your other shoulder, his soft beard brushing against your skin.

Gradually you relaxed enough to allow Bucky to add a second finger, then a third, and you found your body automatically started to lift your hips to push back, eager for more. When his fingers stilled in your ass and gently withdrew you felt the cool slide of the lubed plug, unaware Steve had already prepared it, and as he slid it into you and your tight ring of muscle closed around the narrow base it was as Bucky started to rub fast circles against your clit with his metal hand. Your orgasm crashed over you and it was one of the most intense experiences you’d ever had, screaming in pleasure into the bedcovers as you squirted over Bucky’s hand until you were spent.

As you lay on the bed attempting to recover you felt a clean dry towel being draped over your body, the sounds of the boys cleaning off before getting dressed, before they gently helped you up. They helped you dress, complimenting you on the way your long summer maxi dress floated around your curves, each biting their lips when they both considered your lack of underwear and your concealed adornment. A quiet knock at the door brought the three out of your erotic mindset, Bucky peering out of the window before opening it, one of the Warlords staff nodding a quiet greeting;

“The cars are ready for the evening at the casino Sir...”

Nodding his understanding Bucky slipped back into the role of bodyguard, watching as Steve led you out of the room and admiring the way the unfamiliar weight inside you added more of a swing to your hips.  The evening was going to be a long one and he couldn’t wait to get you and Steve back to your room later that night.

 

 


End file.
